Epílogo
by Kalliope Adhara
Summary: One-shot - Ella siempre fue de James, des del primer "Sal conmigo, Evans". Ahora a él le toca quedarse a vivir el final de una historia que no le pertence. Solo y abandonado. - Regalo de cumpleaños para vrydeus


**Nota:** esto es un regalo para vrydeus. Jackie, siento no haber logrado nada mejor, esto fue lo que salió.

_**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío, sólo lo son el tiempo libre y la imaginación._

* * *

-Descansen en paz.

Tras las palabras del funcionario del ministerio, la gente empezó a dispersarse. Remus sintió _(vagamente y sin ser muy consciente)_ una mano en el hombro y una voz que le decía algo. Quizás palabras de consuelo.

_Qué más daba._

Qué importaba cualquier palabra que nadie le pudiera decir, qué sentido tenía la compasión que demostrarían hacia él. James y Lily estaban muertos, bajo aquellas losas frías e impersonales. Probablemente James hubiera preferido que llenaran su tumba de colores o que un epitafio divertido hubiera adornado su lugar de reposo eterno.

Pero eso ya no importaba porque James y Lily estaban muertos. De Peter no quedaba más que un dedo _(el pequeño Peter, siempre había sido pésimo en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras… no había tenido oportunidad alguna )_. Y aunque el corazón de Sirius siguiera latiendo, Remus prefería pensar que él también había muerto tras un _Avada_ certero, prefería creer que había muerto defendiendo a aquellos que siempre quiso y que no cumplía condena en Azkaban por asesinato.

Quién sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que terminara el funeral. Una hora, quizás dos. Y él seguía allí, sentado frente a sus dos amigos, llorando sin consuelo posible. ¿Qué le quedaba a él? ¿De qué había servido toda su lucha si todo aquello por lo que había luchado ya no formaba parte de su mundo? Ya no habría más escapadas de los merodeadores bajo la luz de la luna. La risa de James _(franca, contagiosa) _no volvería a retumbar en sus oídos. Peter ya no lo miraría nunca más con la boca abierta, atento a cualquier conocimiento que pudiera aprender. Sirius _(casi dolía pensar su nombre)_ no volvería a invitarlo a dar una vuelta en moto, ni a beber un par de cervezas.

Y Lily, su dulce Lily. El mundo sería un lugar peor sin su sonrisa. Él sería un hombre peor sin ella. Porque sólo ella, sólo esa mujer de pelo encendido y ojos brillantes podía hacerlo sentir completo. Porque con los chicos compartía travesuras, locuras y esas cosas que sólo siete años en una habitación de Gryffindor pueden dar. Con Lily era distinto. Con ella hablaba de literatura y de música, de películas y de arte, desde Botticelli al moderno Warhol. Sólo Lily lo hacía sentir bien colocando una mano sobre la suya y sonriéndole _(las palabras sobraban entre ellos dos)._

La echaría de menos. Ella y su voz, ella y su mirada ella y su perfeccionismo, ella y sus _"¡no puede ser!"_ cada vez que pillaba a James volando en escoba con Harry. Echaría de menos sus pecas, sus manos y sus labios.

Sintió un golpe muy adentro, muy en lo profundo de su alma. Algo que se retorcía, lloraba, y gritaba. Reclamaba. Porque sólo ahora, únicamente cuando lloraba su tumba se daba cuenta de todo lo que significaba Lily para él. Que en los abrazos que ella le brindaba él buscaba algo más que amistad. Que cada vez que le cogía la mano quería entrecruzar sus dedos con los de ella y no soltarla nunca más. Que habría deseado que James se fijara en otra, en cualquier otra. Que hubiera preferido ser él quien la acompañara en esa tumba, juntos durante toda la eternidad.

La soledad empezó a abrir un hueco en su pecho. James y Lily habían muerto, de Pete sólo quedaba un dedo y Sirius era un maldito asesino que había destruido todo aquello por lo que habían luchado. Y ahí estaba él, el maldito, el hombre lobo, viviendo en un mundo que ya no le pertenecía. Solo.

Sin saber cómo logró ponerse de pie y miró de nuevo la tumba. Resiguió los nombres gravados en el mármol y decidió guardar el dolor para otro momento,tenía el resto de su vida para llorar a sus amigos_._ Cerró los ojos y recordó sus rostros, intentó imaginarlos llenos de felicidad. El día de la boda de James y Lily, sus ojos brillando con algo que él no creía poder sentir nunca. Lily había estado espectacularmente hermosa, de una forma especial que la acercaba más a un ángel que a un mortal cualquiera. Y aunque ella siempre hubiera sido de James, aunque desde el primer _"sal conmigo, Evans, sé que te mueres de ganas"_ su destino había estado escrito en una historia de la que él vivía el epílogo olvidado, se sintió feliz por haber amado a Lily Evans.

-Te quiero, Lily.-su voz fue apenas un murmullo, y aunque quizás fuera porque empezaba a volverse loco, casi pudo imaginarse a James rodeando a su pelirroja por la cintura, mirándolo amistosamente y zanjando el asunto con un _"lo siento Lunático, le dije demasiadas veces lo mismo para que ahora tú te la lleves sin ni siquiera insistir_". Aunque también habría podido reaccionar dándole un buen puñetazo. Nunca lo sabría. Y Lily lo hubiera mirado llena de cariño, disculpándose con la mirada por no poder corresponderle.

Decidió que era momento de alejarse de allí. Sus amigos merecían descanso y él debía empezar a formar una nueva vida, aunque no fuera más que una sombra de lo que había tenido. Miró lleno de cariño sus tumbas, y pensó que, quizás con un poco de suerte, no tardaría en poder reunirse con ellos _(¿eran longevos los hombres lobo? Esperaba que no)_.

-Nos vemos pronto, muy pronto.

Y sabía que era cierto, porque aunque viviera más de cien años, tenía la certeza de que se encontraría con ellos en sus sueños a partir de ese día.

_Qué más daba._

Porque ahora James y Lily estaban muertos, de Pete sólo quedaba un dedo y Sirius era un asesino.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, bueno. Esto es una mezcla de mi deseo de hacerle un regalito a Jackie y de pasarme por la comundiad Crack&Roll. Intenté que fuera más dramático. No lo logré. Intenté que la relación crack fuera más... intensa supongo. También fracasé. Así que sólo me queda decirle a Jackie que está hecho con la mejor intención del mundo, en vistas de que la inspiración no se dignó a colaborar.**

**Pues supongo que sólo me queda decir que adelante con las críticas, que las acepto con los brazos abiertos.**

**¡Un beso!**


End file.
